Lewok
Lewok was a quiet Le-Matoran Forest Ranger who became a Toa of Air. He lived on Powai Nui and was the primary reconnaissance unit for the Toa Powai. History Early History Lewok was created as a Le-Matoran and assisted with the creation of the Matoran Universe like many of his species. He was then placed on Powai Nui and lived there for many years, maintaining the island's trails. He then joined the Association of Powai Nuian Wilderness and Trailworks and trained to become a Ranger, acquiring skills in combat, advanced first aid, firearm operation, survival and nature preservation. He succeeded and was stationed permanently in Le-Powai. Formation of the Toa Powai Lewok was patrolling Le-Powai and observed the songs of the clairvoyant Kupurero songbirds. After some consideration, he figured the song to be an Orachorus (a song which calls for an action to be made) and began recording it on a piece of paper. He was interrupted when a bottle struck his face and he fell unconscious. Lewok awoke to find himself bound to a tree and with a clotted over wound above his right eye and a being (later revealed to be the Dark Hunter "Alchemist") demanding that he tell him the location of the Staff of Vortices. Toa Maroona appeared and rescued Lewok, and after letting him tend to his wounds she escorted him to the KCO in Ko-Powai. At the KCO, Lewok was taken into a makeshift medical care room and had his wound cared for. KCO supervisor Navahko and head guard Corduk later came to give Lewok company and retrieve information from him. Lewok told them "Alchemist"'s name and informed them that he was a Dark Hunter, as Maroona had used her Mask of Psychometry on a shard of glass left behind by the Dark Hunter. While at the KCO, Lewok was also granted access to translation keys with which he could decipher the Kupurero song he recorded into Archaic Matoran. When Maroona came to visit him later and keep him company, he convinced her to translate his recordings further into Matoran. After recovering, Lewok was invited to a meeting at the Citadel of the Avesians in Vo-Powai. There, Maroona informed him, Detras, Corduk, Wreshi, Navahko, and Salvina that his recording had said that the six of them were needed to become Toa. She gathered them at the Citadel of the Avesians, where they all agreed to be transformed into Toa. After their transformation, Detras invited them to his shop in Po-Powai to find Toa tools, where Lewok found the Repeller Blade. He, Salvina, and Navahko then went to Le-Powai to respond to reports of a mysterious creature. In Le-Powai, the three met up with the Toa of Sonics Tesudin, who Salvina introduced Lewok and Navahko to. Navahko spotted and gave chase to Ruthos, but ended up rolling his ankle in the process. Unable to regroup in Vo-Powai as planned, Tesudin helped Lewok use his Vehere to contact Maroona and tell her to meet in Le-Powai. Shortly after the team was reunited, Lewok and the rest of the Toa responded to alarms going off in the rural town of Obodosara. There, they met the Wraith Syndicate, who was responsible for the recent conflict. Tetradon, the leader of the organization, single-handedly defeated all of the Toa, save Navahko, who he spared due to his injury. Salvina was thrown into Lewok by Tetradon's Magnetism powers, however, it is unknown what injuries he sustained. The Regression Later, an air raid directed by the Brotherhood of Makuta was sent over Powai Nui. To prevent detection, he and five other Toa on his team hid in a pocket dimension using the Shrine of Salvation. They successfully avoided detection, however, the fear brought upon the island caused the population to scatter. The six Toa were not recovered from the Shrine until years later. Leskya Nuian Invasion Sometime later, new Matoran arrived on Powai Nui, who escaped their home island of Leskya Nui a couple of decades prior following its destruction at the hands of the Brotherhood of Makuta. Several incidents broke out, usually involving discord between the "Natives" of the island and the "Colonists" of Leskya Nui, and native Toa were gradually summoned from the Shrine of Salvation to assist the natives. Lewok was the last of these Toa to be summoned and joined Navahko, Wreshi, Corduk, and Salvina in attempting a "final negotiation" with the colonists. Meanwhile, Detras stayed back with Arvos and Turaga Maroona. The negotiation failed entirely, as the colonists took the appearance of five armed Toa as a threat. A battle broke out, during which Lewok was rendered unconscious. He remained in this state throughout Keelo's seizure of the island. When he awoke and had recovered, he was sent on a reconnaissance mission by Turaga Maroona to retrieve information from the empire. During this mission, he was spotted by the newly-transformed Toa of Stone Merdana. The two of them dueled fiercely in the cold snowy night, with Lewok proving victorious but badly weakened. After he won, he was cornered by several armed empire Matoran and subsequently captured. After being interrogated and tortured by Keelo, he sent a mental message to Detras using his Vehere, telling him and Shensii that Salvina, Corduk, Arvos and Turaga Maroona were hiding in the Aqueduct. He later used his mask again to tell Navahko where the rest of their team was. After finding the Mask Maker's Tool, Keelo used the device to coerce Lewok's mask into destroying "Alchemist"'s mind. After a large battle which ended in Omakah sacrificing himself to wound Hysterix and strip the Makuta of his powers, Maroona ordered Navahko and Salvina to free him. The three embraced and enjoyed some time together until Merdana, Vandir, Hatar, Jeko, Tura, and Yedrin appeared and claimed that the Toa of Air still belonged to them. Hatar decided that he no longer wanted to associate with his morally corrupt brother, and stood with the Powai Nuian Toa. Yedrin and Tura followed with him. Vandir and Merdana decided to take willing Matoran with them off of the island and gave up Lewok. Lewok was present at a speech given by Turaga Maroona to inhabitants of Powai Nui and Leskya Nui alike, where she convinced some of the former island's survivors to stay and allowed others to leave with Vandir if they wished. She then made Hatar an official member of the Toa Powai, and the team began gathering the inhabitants of the island back together. Description Appearance As a Toa of Air, Lewok's armor is colored dark green and bright green. To aid in his agility and maneuverability, he is less armored than most Toa on his team. His legs have more spiky and thorn-like armor plating, with three decorative spines attached to his calves, although overall his armor design is similar to that of Detras. His upper arms are well armored compared to the rest of his body, with little armor on his lower arms. His upper arms, shoulders, and chest have various green tubes snaking around and through his armor. His back armor consists only of a dark green plate over the small of his back, with his upper back showing little armor. Powers and Equipment As a Toa of Air, Lewok can create, control, and absorb the element of Air. Lewok wears a Great Kanohi Vehere, Mask of Transmission, which allows him to send thoughts and feelings from one being to another. Additionally, his mask can be used to send another being thoughts over long distances. His Toa tool is known as the Repeller Blade, a weapon consisting of a handle with thin, fibrous blades on either end. As it can serve many purposes, from sword-fighting to defending or even acting as a crude propeller, his main asset in combat is his versatility, along with the maneuverability which comes packaged with his element. As he was trained to be a Ranger for APNWT, Lewok is highly skilled in first aid, emergency response, outdoor survival, and marksmanship, and is highly educated in ecology, herbology, and zoology. Personality and Traits The largest difference between Lewok and any other Matoran or Toa of Air is how much he talks: very little. He prefers to only speak at necessary and appropriate times, and even then he rarely sugarcoats it. Those who study him for long enough will see that he does a lot of speaking through facial expressions. He sees that if a single look can give an acceptable response, words are only optional. In any circumstance, Lewok is very tolerant and accepting. He will immediately forgive those he trusts of mistakes and accidents and is only angered if he is intentionally provoked. When asked why rarely gets cross, he says that he does not judge others for their mistakes because he himself makes mistakes. Lewok's personality has several drawbacks, however. Although he can be opposed to things if they threaten him or anything close to him, gradual exposure to less-than-decent behavior can coax him into thinking that he should tolerate it as well. He is also shown to be a bit pessimistic, and at times he can act emotionally distant towards others. Appearances * The Feral Plains/Volume III ''(First Appearance) * ''The Feral Plains/Volume IV * The Feral Plains/Volume V * The Feral Plains/Volume VI * The Feral Plains/Volume VII * Against the Storm/Volume I * Against the Storm/Volume II * Against the Storm/Volume III * Against the Storm/Volume IV (Mentioned) Trivia * Lewok is CaptainLandr0ver's Self-MOC, and shares many traits with him. * Because he believes Self-MOCs easily turn into Mary Sues, has taken extensive measures to ensure that Lewok is not one. ** Lewok scored around a 15 on TheSlicer's Bionicle Mary Sue Test, which classifies his as a "Non-Sue." * Lewok's injury in Against the Storm/Volume I was inspired by an injury Cap himself suffered from, which was an inch-deep gash in his right eyebrow which he got from falling off of a swiveling chair hitting his head the corner of a trunk. * Originally, Lewok was going to have a cowboy-like personality and would talk as such. Although Cap liked this idea, he ultimately traded it out for the quiet personality, which he felt made Lewok more like him. Before Volume IV of TFP was brought to the CBW, Lewok even referred to Merdana as "Honey" upon meeting her for the first time. Category:Toa Category:Toa of Air Category:User:CaptainLandr0ver Category:Self-MOCs Category:Toa Powai Category:Le-Matoran Category:Air Category:Powai Nuians